Tres song-fics de las PPGZ
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: ¿Hace falta más información? Creo que no… Como dice son tres song-fics de las PPGZ, uno para cada una. Publico esto porque esta semana no publico mis otras historias, una "recompensa" por aguatarme con mis locas ideas… PPGZ x RRBZ
1. No, no, no

Hola a todos y todas… Éste songfic se me ocurrió de a poco, no es como el video, ya que se me ocurrió algo distinto… Todo lo que está en cursiva es la canción, que son los diálogos de los personajes...

Aclaración-. Nada me pertenece, no sé de quién son las PPGZ. Y respecto a la canción tampoco, es de Thalía y Aventura, se llama "No, no, no"…

Brick estaba con Momoko en su casa, aunque aún no se casaron empezaron a vivir juntos desde hace ya unos meses para probar su vida en pareja…

-Momo…—dijo Brick acariciándole el cabello.

-Dime—dijo ella dulcemente.

-En mi trabajo me dijeron que tendré que viajar durante ésta semana, así que te dejaré aquí, no te molesta ¿o sí?

-No, no te preocupes, yo aquí te espero.

Apenas pasaron dos días de la partida de Brick, para matar el aburrimiento Momoko fue a un pub con sus amigas. Salía de ahí muy entrada la noche, de repente ve a una pareja muy acaramelada en la esquina de su casa, pero al ver con más calma reconoció el hermoso cabello naranja de su futuro esposo…

-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? ¿NO TENÍAS QUE VIAJAR?

Brick se separa de esa chica al instante, y ve a Momoko asustado.

-M-momoko.

-NO ME HABLES—le gritó y entró a su casa.

Brick la siguió dejando a la otra con ganas y sin nada.

-Momoko, por favor…—se calló de repente, ella estaba empacando sus cosas—no, es que no lo entiendes.

-¿Qué no entiendo? Ah, ya sé, que soy una estúpida por seguir creyendo en ti, no es la primera vez que me haces esto y lo sabes.

Momoko dejó a Brick callado, ya se disponía a irse, cuando Brick comenzó a hablarle, lo mismo de siempre…  
-_Yo sé que las palabras se las lleva el viento, que por las veces que he mentido es muy difícil que creas en mí. Quién no se ha equivocado y por error ha herido un corazón,  
pues que tire la primera piedra esta noche me arrodillo por tu amor_—dijo arrodillándose y tomándola de la mano, Momoko no sabía qué hacer, en cambio Brick siguió hablándole—_Perdón te fallé y no fue esa mi intención, por unas noches de aventura hay un dilema entre tú y yo. Fui infiel, lentamente me consumo en el dolor, que me parta un rayo si te miento arrepentido en mi interior.  
_Momoko al fin reaccionó, le contestó muy triste…_  
__-No soy aquella niña la que ayer robaste un beso, el arcoíris que alumbraba mis mañanas ha perdido su color. Cuando se pierde la confianza de quien amas ya no hay nada no hay razón por continuar esas novela si el guion se trata de traición_—dijo Momoko con lágrimas en los ojos— _¿Perdón?, ¿de qué? no me vas a convencer, por tantas noches de amargura, a soledad en mi habitación me fuiste infiel, no te hagas el loco la víctima soy yo que me parta un rayo si te perdono, adolorida en mi interior.  
_Momoko salió de la casa corriendo con sus cosas, no sabía qué hacer, sintió los pasos de Brick detrás de ella y volteó, lo único que se le ocurrió fue gritar…_  
__-Nooooooo—_gritó, se sentía devastada.

_-No te alejes de mí—_suplicó Brick, tratando de sujetarla por la cintura sin éxito, haciendo que se caigan sus cosas._  
__-No, no, no_—siguió gritando Momoko, que trataba de correr y a punto de llorar.

_-Mi corazoncito no palpita sin ti_—dijo, él también a punto de llorar._  
__-Demasiado sin sabores, voy en busca de amores lejos de ti_—Momoko ya estaba más calmada, tenía que decirle a Brick lo que sentía._  
__-Nooooooo_—dijo destrozado, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en ambos.

_-Necesito un nuevo amor y compasión…_—dijo, alzando sus cosas del suelo._  
__-No, no, no—_la interrumpió, Brick ya no sabía qué hacer, eso en serio le dolió.

_-…que me cure la herida y el dolor—_dijo, sus piernas no le respondían, quería correr pero no podía._  
__-Renuncio a tu abandono, en este mundo quedo solo sin tu amor...—_dijo Brick cayendo al piso de rodillas y llorando amargamente.

-_¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!—_se lamentaron ambos._  
__-Apunta pero no dispares. No, no, no me desampares. Lloro porque soy el culpable—_Brick no sabía qué más decirle._  
__-La misma canción y el verso, siempre me dices eso pero ya el daño está hecho—_Momoko se fue corriendo, lo único que quería hacer era alejarse de ése hombre._  
_Pasaron dos días, Momoko estaba más tranquila, Miyako la había alojado en su casa, Momoko decidió salir de la casa para despejarse. Cuando estaba en la plaza su celular comenzó a sonar, no decía el nombre del remitente._  
__-¿Aló?—_dijo cordialmente._  
__-Mi amor. Por favor perdóname. Te lo suplico—_era Brick, parecía que hubiera tomado._  
__-Siempre me dices lo mismo. No puedo, me duele_—dijo con lágrimas._  
__-Te estoy hablando con sinceridad, por favor no me dejes—_su voz sonaba extraña._  
__-Tú me rompes el corazón, todo el tiempo es igual—_dijo, llorando._  
__-Te amo, te amo. Por favor no te vayas—_Brick salió de un arbusto cercano._  
__-Yo también te amo pero... pero no—_Momoko se paró, lista para irse, él la sujetó de la muñeca—_Nooooooo—_gritó.

_-No te alejes de mí—_suplicó Brick, tratando de sujetarla por la cintura sin éxito

_-No, no, no_—siguió gritando Momoko, que trataba de correr y a punto de llorar, otra vez.

_-Mi corazoncito no palpita sin ti_—dijo, él también a punto de llorar._  
__-Demasiado sin sabores, voy en busca de amores lejos de ti_—dijo Momoko repitiendo lo mismo de hace unas noches—_Ay aléjate de mí...  
-Nooooooo_—dijo destrozado, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en ambos de nuevo.

_-Necesito un nuevo amor y compasión…_—dijo parada sin saber qué más decir._  
__-No, no, no—_la interrumpió, Brick ya no sabía qué hacer.

_-…que me cure la herida y el dolor—_dijo, sus piernas no le respondían, quería correr pero no podía._  
__-Renuncio a tu abandono, en este mundo quedo solo sin tu amor...—_dijo Brick llorando.

-_¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!—_se lamentaron ambos._  
__-Apunta pero no dispares. No, no, no me desampares. Lloro porque soy el culpable  
-La misma canción y el verso, siempre me dices eso pero ya el daño está hecho.  
-Apunta pero no dispares. No, no, no me desampares. Lloro porque soy el culpable.  
-La misma canción y el verso, siempre me dices eso pero ya el daño está hecho_—Momoko se calló, mucha gente los veía de manera extraña. Lo siguiente que hizo fue quitarse el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular entregándoselo a Brick—lo lamento. No puedo continuar con esto, ya aguanté años con esto y ya no lo soporto… Hasta nunca, Brick Him…

Momoko se fue llorando en silencio, había renunciado al amor, estaba totalmente destrozada y no sabía qué más hacer… Brick al fin lo había entendido, se fue con lágrimas y el anillo en el bolsillo hasta la casa que hace algunos días compartía con ella. Sabía que nunca iba a volver, pero le deseaba lo mejor…

**FIN **

¿Qué tal? A mí me gustó. Espero que dejen reviews… **Apúrate, que tienes que ordenar tu cuarto… **¿Tenías que aparecer?... **Sip, además apúrate además ¿no estabas castigada?… **Bien, bien, sólo les aviso una cosa, como estoy castigada no publicaré en ninguna de mis historias esta semana, ésta es como una compensación, a la semana, y el siguiente domingo o en esos días publico otro, la historia de "**¿Åħŏʁå ɬє åɬʁєνєş?**" y "**Hogwarts**" las publicaré como siempre el lunes y el miércoles respectivamente… Bye…


	2. So what?

Holis… Aviso que hoy estoy en un internet en la esquina de mi casa… Una mala noticia, no tendré internet hasta el martes o el miércoles, porque mi madre se lo llevó, ya que está de viaje… Así que la subsiguiente semana si publico normal (o al menos eso creo…) Y les daré otro song-fic, ésta vez de Kaoru y Butch, el anterior era de Momoko y Brick, esperen para el siguiente… Como sufro…

Aclaración-. Nada me pertenece, no sé de quién son las PPGZ. Y respecto a la canción tampoco, es de Pink, se llama So what?

Nota-. Imagínense a Kaoru, Butch y todos los que aparezcan aquí como personas de… ¿30? ¿33? Bien, de esas edades más o menos… Además tiene algunas palabras "subidas de tono", aunque es el único así…

**So what?**

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na…_

-¡Estoy harto! Ya no lo soporto más Kaoru, siempre estás tan alterada, no entiendes nada, ni siquiera lo intentas…—me grita, ¿y a mi qué? Sinceramente me importa poco o nada lo que diga de mí, en especial ahora…—Y NI SIQUIERA ME PONES ATENCIÓN.

-Tranquila nenita, no te alteres… Te estás portando como un bebé, por eso no te escucho Butchy lindo—digo con sarcasmo.

-BASTA… Me voy…—sale de la habitación furioso, no me molestaré en detenerlo, él empezó…

Actúa como una de esas chicas de telenovelas, eso en serio que me molesta, bien, supongo que acabo de perder a mi marido…

_I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
so I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight_

Voy al bar que está cerca de mi casa. Como la princesita se fue gastaré todo mi dinero, y nadie me lo impedirá. Vaya, algunos idiotas se están acercando a mí…

-Hola linda—me dice un tipo rarito, huele profundamente a alcohol.

-¿Quién te crees?

-No lo sé hermosa, ¿quién quieres que sea?

-No me molestes…

-Vamos linda, no te resistas, yo sé que quieres…—dice agarrándome de la cintura, en ese momento le doy un golpe en la mandíbula.

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na.  
I wanna start a fight  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na.  
I wanna start a fight_

-¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?—vaya, se me fue la mano, está sangrando.

-Oh, a mí nada, me voy ¿sí?—digo tranquilamente.

-Ah, no, princesa, ahora pagarás.

-DÉJAME EN PAZ—ahora sí me molesté—A MI NADIE ME TOCA.

-Sí, claro, todos sabemos que en cuanto pudiste te enganchaste con Butch, y ahora él te dejó—bien, eso es más de lo que puedo soportar, le doy un golpe en sus partes nobles y lo dejo ahí tirado… Escuché que hay una fiesta en la plaza mayor, iré a ver cómo están las cosas por ahí—MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA…

_So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
and I don't want you tonight _

-JAJAJAJAJA—estoy bailando a más no poder, fue buena idea venir, no conozco a nadie pero me estoy divirtiendo…

-¿Kaoru?

-¿Momoko? Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada en especial… Vine con Brick, aunque no lo veo por ningún lado… ¿Y Butch?

-No lo sé…

-¿Otra pelea?

-No te importa…—la dejo ahí parada, siempre que me molesto es así…

¿Butch tenía razón? ¿Es que soy muy temperamental? NO, ¿qué me pasa? NO, yo no lo necesito…

_Uh, check my flow, uh  
the waiter just checked my table  
and gave to Jessica Simp-Shit!  
I guess I'll go sit with Tom boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
my ex will start a fight_

Bien, una noche vagando por la ciudad… Al final entro a un pequeño bar, me siento de lo más tranquila, pido una cerveza… ¡Mierda! Ahí entra el tipo a quien golpeé hace unas horas… Señala hacia mi mesa y se van acercando…

-Hola otra vez estúpida.

-MIRA IDIOTA QUE A MÍ NADIE ME INSULTA—me paro y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Pues soy el primero linda—me sujeta de la muñeca con fuerza.

-Me estás lastimando, ¡SUÉLTAME!

De repente me suelta, y se da la vuelta.

-SUÉLTALA—es Butch, ¡Carajo! ¿Todos vienen aquí? Ambos empiezan a golpearse…

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na.  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na.  
We're all gonna get in a fight! _

No sé cómo, pero Butch gana y deja al tipo ése en el piso.

-¿Así que te metes en problemas así cuando no estoy?

-DÉJAME EN PAZ—me preparo para irme, pero me detiene con lo que dijo a continuación.

-No lo entiendes ¿cierto?

-¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Qué me dejaste y te fuiste sin más? No, eso lo entiendo perfectamente…—ahora salgo de ahí, vaya, esta noche no duro mucho tiempo en ningún lado…

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
and I don't want you tonight _

Paso el resto de la noche en otro bar, no sé a dónde más ir, seguramente Butch me espera afuera… Que deje joderme de una puta vez, bien, solo una botella más, una de whiski, una de ron, una de vodka, y para terminar, una de cerveza…

_You weren't fair  
you never were  
you weren't all  
But that's not fair  
I gave your life  
I gave my all  
you weren't there  
you let me fall_

Salgo del bar, vaya ¿cuándo salió el sol? No lo sé, veo a un vagabundo echado al lado de la puerta… Bien, necesito desahogarme y ese está aquí, así que…

-AY—jajaja, lo pateé y se está quejando…

-JAJAJAJA

-¿Qué te pasa?—este tipo me suena… Acaso no es ¿Butch?

-DEJA DE JODERMA LA VIDA—grito.

-Sólo te estoy cuidando—dice tranquilo.

-¿PARA QUÉ? ¿PARA VOLVER A DEJARME CUANDO VOLVAMOS A PELEAR?

-Kaoru, sabes que yo te quiero mucho, pero a veces tu temperamento me frustra…

-¿A SI? ¿TE FRUSTRO? PUES VETE AL DIABLO—de repente veo todo negro, no sé qué pasa… Luego… Nada

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
and I don't want you tonight _

__Estoy en ¿mi casa? ¿Qué pasó anoche? Mierda, me duele la cabeza, ah ya recuerdo, la pelea, los tipos… ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más?

-¿Ya despertaste dormilona?

-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?—mierda, mi cabeza…

-Recuerda que esta también es mi casa, además no podía dejarte en el suelo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque a pesar de tu temperamento, te amo…

_No, No, No, No  
I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't fair  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine _

_And you're a tool  
so, so what? _

_I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
and I don't want you tonight_

Bien, debo admitir que yo también lo amo, así que nos abrazamos y nos besamos, sé que esto se repetirá pronto, así que mejor aprovecho…

-Te amo—me repite entre beso y beso.

-Yo no—se separa de golpe de mí y me mora molesto.

-Es broma—dijo riendo, él también, vaya milagro…

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na..._

**_FIN _**

Vaya, en este capítulo Butch es como que más consciente y tierno, ¿no? Bien, como dije, estoy sin internet esta semana más, además que me castigaron sin IPod gracias a una soplona… **_Ups… _**Que le dijo a mi madre que no obedecía y seguía viendo el internet a través de él… **_Te lo merecías… _**Entonces no creo que nos leamos hasta la próxima semana, eso sí, hoy de paso publicaré el próximo capítulo de "**¿Åħŏʁå ɬє åɬʁєνєş?" **Porque está interesante, además extraño publicar esto, y quizá por milagro publique el de "**¿Hogwarts?**" para el miércoles… Bye…


	3. Love story

Aquí está la tercera y última entrega de estos song-fics… Ésta es obviamente de Miyako x Boomer, espero que les guste, y nos leemos abajo…

Advertencia-. Nada me pertenece, no sé de quién son las PPGZ. Y respecto a la canción tampoco, es de Taylor Swift, se llama Love Story…

Nota-. Las chicas y los chicos al inicio tienen la edad normal, no hace falta que usen la imaginación… Sólo que digamos que aún nadie los conoce, y aunque fueron creados por Mojo, aparecieron de la nada, y totalmente solos…

**Love Story**

_We were both young when I first saw you;  
I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.  
I'm standing there_

_On a balcony of summer air_

La primera vez que lo vi fue una pelea…

-CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS, LAS NECESITAMOS—grita Poochi, mientras estamos en el laboratorio…

-¿Ahora quién es?—dijo Kaoru molesta, ya que estaba viendo la lucha libre…

-No lo sabemos, son unos chicos muy extraños—dijo el Profesor—pero están destruyendo la ciudad.

-Les patearemos el trasero—dijo Momoko, yo estaba muy ajena a la discusión…

Nos transformamos y salimos volando… Ahí estaban unos chicos, el primero tenía un cabello del mismo color que el de Momoko y unos ojos color sangre; el segundo era moreno como Kaoru y tenía unos ojos verde oscuro; el tercero me llamó la atención, ya que era rubio como yo y tenía ojos azules… Peleamos un buen tiempo, aunque nosotras ganamos, terminamos muy cansadas… Esa noche cuando volvía a mi casa lo vi, estaba solo, sentado en un banco…

-Hola ¿estás bien?—no me preocupaba, ya que mi identidad estaba protegida.

-Hola Miyako, ¿o debería decir Bubbles?

-Q-quien eres.

-Yo soy Boomer, lo sé todo de ti y tus amigas, pero no te preocupes, sólo quiero que seamos amigos…

-P-pero, ¿cómo sabes…?

-Eso no importa… ¿Nos podemos ver otro día?

No sé cómo accedí, pero de ahí en más siempre nos veíamos, ocultos de todos, y nos hicimos los mejores amigos, ahora que lo pienso parece tonto e incluso pudo haber sido una trampa, pero éramos niños, hacíamos cosas tontas todo el tiempo…

_I see the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd,  
you say hello  
little did I know..._

Éramos los mejores amigos, nos encontrábamos a escondidas en algún lugar inhóspito en el día y siempre que podíamos tratábamos de vernos en la noche, bajo la bóveda estrellada, y nos prometíamos una y otra vez que nadie nos apartaría el uno del otro, sabiendo que lo que hacíamos no estaría viéndose con buenos ojos, no sé como pero de repente me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por él. Desde que nos conocimos pasaron como dos años, en ese tiempo todo era perfecto, pero todo tiene un fin, y éste es muy triste… Estábamos peleando con los chicos, como de costumbre, cuando Buttercup le dio un golpe certero en el estómago a Boomer, él cayó, y sus hermanos ni se inmutaron, no lo soporté más y volé hacia él…

-BOOMER ¿estás bien?—dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

De repente un flash iluminó mi cara…

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
and I was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go, and I said _

-BOOMER Y LA LLORONITA ESTÁN SALIENDO—gritó el patán de su hermano Brick.

Toda la gente que estaba ahí empezó a sacarnos fotos, no lo soporté más y hui, lo dejé ahí, herido, queriendo regresar sobre mis pasos, pero no pude, fui directamente al claro de un bosque… Las chicas me alcanzaron poco después y empezaron a gritarme…

-COMO SE TE OCURRE—empezó Momoko.

-ÉL ES EL ENEMIGO—gritó Kaoru.

-¡BASTA!—quiero alejarme de ahí, llego al laboratorio, aunque sé que es otro error, el Profesor y Ken también me recriminaban.

-…Y MIRA LO QUE PUSIERON EN EL DIARIO—me muestra el periódico y quedo boquiabierta.

En la primera plana aparezco yo con Boomer, herido sobre mis rodillas, acompañado del titular de "¿Una PPGZ con un RRBZ?"

-No vuelvas a hablar con él, te lo prohibimos todos. Sé que no lo entiendes, pero lo hacemos porque te queremos—me dijo el Profesor con pose de padre sobreprotector.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
tats a love story baby, just say yes_

Esa misma noche salí de mi casa como de costumbre, y fui al punto de encuentro, espero que esté ahí, porque después de lo que pasó… Está mirando a todos lados, no tiene ni idea de cuánto lo quiero, él me mira, en ese punto es demasiado para mí, ya no lo aguanto y caigo sobre mis rodillas llorando, espero el golpe del pavimento en mis rodillas, pero nunca llega, en su lugar siento un abrazo. Boomer me está sujetando para que no caiga… Lo único que logro articular en mi mar de lágrimas es…

-Por favor, no me dejes…

-No, no lo hare…

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quite because we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go, and I said _

Al día siguiente no quise ir al colegio, mis amigas aún están molestas conmigo y no habrá otro tema de conversación que lo que pasó con Boomer, por eso adoro mi personalidad secreta, de no ser así todos me molestarían, ya que no hay otro tema de conversación… "Bubbles está saliendo con ese maleante de Boomer, yo creí que tenía mejores gustos…" o "A mí me parece lindo, son como Romeo y Julieta, un amor prohibido"

Tiene razón, somos como Romeo y Julieta…

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you'll be the prince, I'll be the princess  
tats a love story baby, just say yes _

Esa fue la última noche en la que nos encontramos así, fue la más triste, Boomer apareció todo golpeado…

-¿Qué te pasó?—le dije horrorizada.

-Mis hermanos lo hicieron, dicen que estamos saliendo y no se lo tomaron bien—dijo—obviamente les dije que no era así y que éramos amigos, pero no me creyeron…

-¿Y ahora qué harán?

-Nos iremos de la ciudad por un buen tiempo.

-NO, no puedes dejarme—me derrumbé de repente, todas las promesas, todas las alegrías, se irían para siempre…

-Lo lamento mucho, pero te prometo que volveré, limpiaré mi nombre ante la ley, y también el de mis hermanos, y cuando lo haga volveré, y no me alejaré de ti ni por un solo segundo, lo juro.

-¿En serio?

-Nunca te mentiría, y lo sabes…

En ese momento pasó algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, él tomó con delicadeza mi rostro entre sus manos y sellamos aquella promesa con un beso, el primero y el último que nos daríamos… Luego se fue volando, así se fue lo único que le daba sentido a mi vida…

_Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is  
this love is difficult, but its real,  
don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
it's a love story baby, just say yes, oh, _

Desde ése momento todo se opacó en mi vida, nada tenía sentido sin él, no sé cómo explicarlo… El combatir monstruos, la amistad de las chicas, el colegio, todo perdió el color, y lo único que esperaba con ansias, era el momento en que decida volver, no me importa nada más…

_I was tired of waiting,  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you is fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said _

Las chicas, el profesor, Ken, y todos los que me conocían notaron algo muy extraño en mí, yo que normalmente estoy muy feliz andaba demasiado decaída, ya no sonreía como antes, mis ojos habían perdido todo su brillo. No pasaba un solo día en que dejara de pensar en Boomer, en el día en que me había dejado, se había ido volando y junto a él mi esperanza también se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Las chicas trataban de hacerme sentir mejor, hacían fiestas, también me organizaban citas con chicos que no conocía, creo que no entendían que mi corazón estaba ocupado, y hasta ahora no había logrado superarlo, sufriendo de ésa manera llegué a los 18 años, tres años sin verlo y aun así lo seguía amando…

Un día en el que caminaba por las calles de Saltadilla, cabizbaja, como siempre, noté el titular en un periódico, lo que decía ahí me sorprendió "RRBZ, ¿de malos, a buenos?", Boomer sí había cumplido su promesa…

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head; I don't know what to think.  
He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring _

Ése mismo día en la tarde llegaron, nosotras como PPGZ fuimos a aclamar a los nuevos héroes, en cuanto llegamos al atrio de la plaza mayor divisé a Boomer, él voló hacia mí y me envolvió en un enorme abrazo, sacó de su bolsillo una cajita, en cuanto la vi me quedé inmóvil…

-Bubbles, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?—en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, pero cuando salí de mi mini-shock lo abracé y grité…

-SÍ, CLARO QUE SÍ…

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all you know  
I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress  
it's a love story baby, just say yes  
Oh, Oh, Oh _

-Y así fue como nos enamoramos…—termino de contar a las dos niñas rubias que están sentadas a mis pies…

-Es una historia muy bonita…—dijo una de ellas

-Sí, tienes razón, además su amor es eterno ¿verdad?—dice la otra.

-Tienes toda la razón Melannie, tú también Charlotte…

-Te queremos mucho, abuelita—dicen ambas a unísono mientras me abrazan.

-¿De qué hablan estas tres hermosas damas?

-ABUELITO BOOMER—gritan, mientras van a abrazarlo—la abuelita nos contó cómo se conocieron…

-Es una historia muy hermosa ¿verdad chicas?

-Sí, ¿pero y cómo se casaron la tía Momoko y la tía Kaoru?

-Niñas, esa es otra historia, verán, después de…—empiezo a contarles a mis dos adoradas nietas. En eso Boomer me da un tierno beso en la mejilla y se retira para dejarme hablar con ellas con más calma.

Este amor es perfecto, duró y durará para siempre…

_We were both young when I first saw you_

**_FIN _**

¿Y? ¿Gustó? ¿No gustó? Díganme en los reviews… Estoy pensando en hacer algo similar, sólo que con los chicos, ¿estaría bien? Vaya, se siente bien terminar uno de mis fics al fin… **_Si, en serio que al fin… _**Tú ni hables, que por tu culpa no pude publicar durante una semana, bien, ahora me despido, espero sinceramente que estos tres pequeños song-fics les hayan gustado. No pude publicar mis otros dos fics por dos razones:

1-. Estoy castigada (como siempre ¬¬)

2-. Me robaron la memoria en la que tenía las historias, ésta ya estaba guardada como borrador en la página, pero las otras dos no, así que las estoy reescribiendo… Publicaré las otras dos historias hoy, como máximo mañana, lo juro y lo lamento…

Eso es todo, ah, casi se me olvida, al final de la historia las niñas nombran a Momoko y a Kaoru como "tías", lo que pasa es que yo en vez de decir "tía-abuela" digo tía, y me suena mejor, ahora sí es todo ¡DEMENTE FUERA! Bye…


End file.
